


A Boyfriend! part 3

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Remmie are finding it hard to find time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend! part 3

A Boyfriend pt 3

“Alright Sir?” Mitchell announced, entering the form room. Remmie had gone ahead of him so they wouldn’t arouse suspicion.  
“Mitchell, whatever you’ve done, or whatever you’re about to do, please don’t.” replied Alfie groggily. “I’ve got the flu and I’m off my tits on Lemsip and Night Nurse, I think I’m dying!”  
“Why does everyone always think I’m up to something?” Mitchell sulked.  
“Well, for a start you didn’t call me ‘prick’, ‘Dickers’, ‘wank stain’, or any of the other charming insults in your repertoire, you also haven’t commented on Joe’s hideous new hat or the fact that Steven is wearing shorter shorts then a Pussycat Doll! All of this proves to me that something is distracting you and that is normally a prank at my expense.”  
“Or mine!” chipped in Joe.  
“Look fuck faces, I ain’t got no prank planned! I’m just in a good mood.”  
“Why? Your mum manage to find you a new daddy?” smiled Rem Dogg with the tiniest of winks.  
“Na, shit for brains, your mum just sucked me off good and hard last night.”  
Mitchell took his seat, discreetly poking his tongue out on the way, Remmie caught a whiff of Mitchell’s aftershave, and his stomach flipped, but Rem Dogg knew he had to control himself, at least at school. Mitchell rarely sat facing the board so at least they could look at each other, but the slight glances and the cheeky looks were becoming obvious to the others.   
“What is it with you two today?” whispered Joe on the way to Biology. “I know you like to flirt but this is getting ridiculous. Everyone’s going to know, so keep it in your pants guys.”  
“What you talking about, Chunky Monkey?” Mitchell snapped, glaring at Joe.  
“You and Rem Dogg!” Joe whispered, with a not so subtle wink.  
“Me and Rem Dogg what, Dunkin Doughnuts?”  
Joe looked scared, but he still grinned. “Nothing, doesn’t matter, forget I said anything.”  
Mitchell wheeled Remmie straight out of the café and into the empty form room.  
“Right, plan.” Mitchell announced.  
“What bruv? So what if they know, you said you weren’t ashamed of me?” said Rem Dogg, his voicing cracking slightly.  
Mitchell rushed to Remmie, and knelt down in front of him taking his face in both hands.   
“I’m not, I’m not. I just don’t want dickheads like Joe butting in.” Mitchell looked earnestly into his boyfriend’s eyes, “You’re mine, and I wanna keep it that way for now.”  
Remmie smiled at him. “Fucking hell Mitch, I never knew you could be so romantic.” Mitchell smiled and blushed red. “Look gypsy boy,” Rem Dogg continued, “I’ve waited for you this long, I can wait a little longer. Let’s fake an argument at form and then Joe won’t suspect anything, he’s not the sharpest of tools, he’s just a tool!”  
The boys left laughing, but made sure not to be too close throughout the rest of the day. At form they had a blazing argument about whose mum was the biggest slag and things returned to normal.  
Throughout the next couple of days, things were pretty quiet at Abbey Grove. This did not help disguise the boys’ feelings for each other, Mitchell secretly hoped for a bomb scare or other disaster, so much so that he was tempted to pull the fire alarm just to be able to steal a few secret moments. He had however promised Remmie he wouldn’t do this because he was so close to being kicked out of Abbey Grove altogether that they wouldn’t risk it.   
Mitchell’s mum never seemed to be at work these days either, he didn’t dare ask her why she had suddenly started taking day shifts rather than night shifts, as he feared he knew the answer.   
His Mum knew about him and Remmie.  
In the moments they could be together properly, on the way to and from school, people always seemed to be around.   
“This is getting fucking ridiculous!” Mitchell exploded one day. He had just managed to get Remmie alone in the changing rooms for 30 seconds, when Joe came bungling in looking for his trainers.   
“JUST FUCK OFF KUNG FU PANDA!”  
Joe looked hurt and confused, then a look of dawning realisation came across his face and he silently backed out of the room, smiling.  
“You know he knows now, don’t you?” frowned Rem Dogg.   
“I couldn’t give a shit what that dopey moose thinks, I feel like I ain’t touched you in days and it’s fucking killin’ me!”  
“Alright you big DIVA,” grinned Remmie “we’re alone now, so come here!”  
Mitchell ran his hands through his hair fidgeting from one foot to the other, with a quick glance at the door and an attitude of ‘fuck it’, he took Remmie’s face in both hands and lent down to meet him, kissing him hard and deep as if his life depended on it.  
His lips were sore and red, but he couldn’t stop kissing this wonderful boy who was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. He sat into Remmie’s lap, straddling him, wanting to be even closer to him. Remmie wrapped his arms round Mitchell’s waist pulling him closer to him. He gently caressed his skin, having found the untucked bottom of Mitchell’s shirt. As Remmie’s fingers touched his skin, Mitchell felt tingles rushing up and down his spine, his breath was short and he whispered into Remmie’s ear, “I love you.”  
The bell sounded for afternoon tutor session.  
“We need to go.” whispered Rem Dogg breathlessly into Mitchell’s collar bone. “The others will notice.”  
“I can’t move mate, my dick’s so fucking hard right now, I think it’s gonna break!”  
“Nice to know I still have that effect on you.” winked Rem Dogg, then just to prove a point, Remmie began to kiss the soft skin of Mitchell’s shoulder, gently moving slowly up his neck, as Mitchell gasped, with a quiet moan. Mitchell ran his hands through Remmie’s hair, gasping as the sensations moved throughout his body. No drug, no drink had ever felt like this before in his life!   
“We are gonna be seriously late.” Rem Dogg whispered, but grinning despite himself.   
“Give a shit!” gasped Mitchell, his eyes closed, praying that he wasn’t about to release into Remmie’s crotch.   
“Mitch you’re about to get kicked out as it is.” Remmie tried to reason with him.  
“I’m about to come, is what I’m about to do.” groaned Mitchell hoarsely.   
“Then get off, you twat.” laughed Rem Dogg. “If you walk in there with spunk all down your leg then they will definitely know something’s going on!”  
Mitchell knew his boyfriend was right and if he did get kicked out they would have even less time together. He took a long slow breath and tried to think of unsexy thoughts. His father in a string vest, people puking in the streets on a Friday night. The dead badger that he and his brother used to poke with a stick as entertainment before they could afford a telly.  
As he slowly regained his composure, he managed to raise himself, on shaky legs, to his feet.   
“Shit mate, you gotta stop doing this shit to me!” he rasped.  
“I like seeing you so un-Mitchell like.” Remmie replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Oh shut up you dick, you know you just love me for my body!” Mitchell grinned back. He leant down and kissed Remmie, they were both still grinning like Cheshire cats so there was quite a bit of unromantic tooth action, but neither of them cared.  
“You better wipe that grin off your face, dick head.” snorted Remmie as they pulled apart. “No one in this shit hole is used to seeing you smile, unless your mum’s won at the bingo and brought home a bargain bucket!” With this, Remmie wheeled himself quickly out of the door before Mitchell could pay him back for that last remark.  
Mitchell quickly caught up with Remmie in the corridor, grabbing the handles of his chair so he couldn’t get away. “It’s a fucking good job I love you, twat face.”  
“Does that mean I can get away with anything?” Rem Dogg replied.  
“Hmmm, almost anything.” Mitchell whispered into his ear.  
As the boys walked into the form room only Joe and Alfie looked up at them.   
“Mitchell, Rem Dogg, why are you late this time?”  
“Fuck sake Dickers how many times? This heap of shit don’t push itself!”


End file.
